<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Frogs! by Glitradora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630290">Go Frogs!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitradora/pseuds/Glitradora'>Glitradora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei-centric, other people are there/mentioned but these ones speak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitradora/pseuds/Glitradora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a Tsukishima Kei stan account first and foremost. Go Frogs.”</p>
<p>aka </p>
<p>Tsukishima Kei is everyone's favorite volleyball player.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Frogs!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a little drabble i thought up because i think it's really funny that Tsukishima "volleyball is just a club" Kei is a professional player after highschool.</p>
<p>have fun it's not too serious, no ships or anything but i guess you can read it as any Tsuki ship or Kenhina if you really look for it lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hinata-san! Hinata-san! Over here”</p>
<p>“Hinata-san, where do you see yourself next year?”</p>
<p>“Hinata-san one picture!”</p>
<p>He smiles at the cameras and waves even as the rest of the team pushes him along. The excitement of being recognized never really dies down, even on a world stage. </p>
<p>“Hinata-san who’s your favorite player?”</p>
<p>He’s not sure when it started. He’s not sure if he was the first to say it or if Kageyama came up with it. He’s not sure why it caught on but at this point both Bokuto, Kuroo-san and Kenma have video compilations on youtube with the same answer. It’s spread so much that players who didn’t play with them in high school use it. No matter how many times they’re asked, no matter that the interviewer probably knows and wants that answer. Shoyo still spins on the balls of his feet a big grin on his face and arms thrown up into the air fists closed. “Tsukishima Kei! My favorite volleyball player is Tsukki!”</p>
<p>The interviewer that asked gives him a grin in reply to and the cameras flash faster as he laughs and waves. Bokuto finds him soon and with a arm wrapped around Shoyo’s shoulders points at himself, a whinny sort of tone to his voice but he’s laughing “Hey Hey Hey! Tsukki is my favorite player too!”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A few thousand miles away a blond man groans into his drink as the bar erupts in chears. He wonders, not for the first time, why he went to that cursed highschool and stayed in that cursed club.</p>
<p>Tadashi wraps an arms around his own shoulders in a manner that to closely matches the ones of the idiots on tv. Kei wants to throw him off and make more annoyed comments but the arm is wrapped to tight and his friend is screaming to loudly for it to be of any help. On his other side Hitoka does her own version of a scream, to low in tone to be hear above everyone else but more part of the crowd than Kei had ever expected her to become. She smiles at him when she notices him looking and lifts his arm in the air. Like he’s a boxer from an old American movie.</p>
<p>It’s Tadashi that understands what she wants when her voice isn’t heard above the crowd “Tsukishima Kei! Miyagi’s celebrity!”</p>
<p>“We’re watching our two high school teammates in the Olympics.” He responds because if he doesn’t say anything to end this madness, or at least pretend that there a normal world outside, he’s going to combust.</p>
<p>He can’t believe it’s Sawamura Dachi, his old captain and one of the last sane people of Karasuno volleyball team, who betrays him. “and all they can talk about is you!”</p>
<p>There’s more cheers and screams and a loud bang as Nishinoya falls off something. Kei want’s a little bit to hide and never see any of them again. He will deny if anyone says he was smiling. Because he deserves that little bit of peace.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Yea guys we’re just doing a chill Animal Crossing stream today. I just finished a week of speed runs I just want to plant some fruit trees- thank you Kuzenpaws for the 7 month sub and jenswisk for the bits.” Kenma says looking at the monitor of camera for a second before his eyes return to the monitor in front of him where his game actually is.</p>
<p>“As I was saying, if you’re just coming in. This is a chill stream, I’m tired.” It’s a little incredible how chatty he is now. He still barely speaks when he’s in groups in person, still prefers being alone or with one other person. But he’s become used to just getting more of his thoughts out while streaming. People come to she him destroy bosses and speed through levels but they mostly stay when he’s showing a bit more of his personality.</p>
<p>“I really wanna redo this orchard cause you can’t have a nice island with a shit orchard.” He mumbles as his character digs up another tree on scream. “It’s all about the aesthetic. Also I might kick out Merengue. I know I know” he chuckles when the messages pick up. “I know!”</p>
<p>He shakes his head “She’s adorable but I haven’t been hunting in a while and that’s always so fun. We can make fun of everyone together. I’m thinking we go full Cat Island.” He continues as another sound makes him look at the screen off camera “Buzzycats thanks for the sub – they’re saying they just found out I sponsored Hinata from the Olympic team and asking why I sponsor actual athletes.” Kenma chuckles again at that and shakes his head turning to the game again. It’s easier to chat when he’s occupied.</p>
<p>“Shoyo is a friend from high school. We played together kinda. It was mostly a joke at first, and cause everyone always underestimated him. And I wanted to have my stupid logo on his shirt at official games. It’s always really funny to get tagged on photos of his games or something. If you find my logo in a wild Shoyo put it on twitter and tag me. I have a collage.” He comments shaking his head.</p>
<p>He let’s out an actual laugh when he looks at the screen again. Most of the messages on his chat are some version of who his favorite volleyball player is, a couple of confused new people saying they didn’t even know Kenma used to play.</p>
<p>“Guys- we’ve talked about this. This is a Tsukishima Kei stan account first and foremost. Go Frogs.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>His games are not extremely popular but they always have people in the stands, something he couldn’t really say in highschool. But Kei can tell when they arrive. He can tell without looking behind him. Mostly because he refuses to give them the satisfaction. No he knows they arrive because there’s suddenly a lot more sound in the stands than one of their games ever gets. Specially in one of their small middle season games. Those are Olympian screams. Because Kei has the unfortunate sort of life where not only does he know multiple Olympians, said Olympians live to ruin his life. It’s the only explanation.</p>
<p>“Tsukki! Hey Tsukki!”</p>
<p>“Tsukki hey hey hey!”</p>
<p>Kei keeps his eyes forward and wills the ball to hit him in the face and take him out. He’s been a good person there’s no reason he should have to suffer. </p>
<p>“What the fuck” Kyoutani says from his left the frown of his complemented by his crossed arms. Kei wonders if he would use his spiking hand to knock him out if he asked.</p>
<p>“Hinata!” He hears from his right and it’s almost immediately answered by a equally loud and enthusiastic “Koganegawa!” If this was horror movie maybe Kei could shoulder his cruse on his teammate. He even knows Koganegawa would likely be trilled with it. But this is real life so Kei knows he’s stuck with the demons.</p>
<p>“Tsukishima!” He can’t believe he has to suffer being teased by the human embodiment of social ineptitude. “Nice Kill!”</p>
<p>“Knife Kill Tsukki!” Tadashi can’t even get the words out around his laugh and Kei realizes then that he is dead to him. The fact that he can distinctly hear Akiteru laughing with him only makes the realization that he’s committing murder after this game stronger. </p>
<p>When the game ends, with a close victory but a victory all the same made all the much more difficult by the other team trying to show off to the Olympians, the little party is waiting for him outside. He hates them. He wishes they all dropped dead. </p>
<p>“Tsukki!” he always knew he would regret letting Hinata win in High School by considing after 2 months to answer whenever he called him by Tadashi’s stupid nickname. Now more than ever he wants to go back in time and stopping himself from allowing such a nightmare habit to take root. Maybe he’ll stop himself from joining the Karasuno club to begin with. If he really thinks about it it all started when he helped Tadashi in Elemantary school. No this is all because Akiteru started playing volleyball. Of course it’s his fault.</p>
<p>“Sorry, no autographs” he says resigning himself as he makes his way over</p>
<p>“Ah Tsukki no fair!” He can’t believe Bokuto is still so loud. Surely he should have lost his voice by now. Kei knows this is the quietest voice he has. He’s heard him in the court both in person and on tv “We need to put it up on the gym!”</p>
<p>“Yes! For luck!” Hinata is jumping and Kei is terrified to find out he no longer takes a intuitive step back when it starts. He’s broken. Karasuno broke him. He’s but a shell of a man.</p>
<p>“Hey I want one too!” he’s not sure Kageyama even really understands the joke, despite it going on for over a year now. He knows he started it because he will never step down when it came to Hinata. Never lose even if he’s not sure what the game really is. Kei hates the fact that he can tell, in the little slide of Kageyama’s eyes over to Hinata and Bokuto before he looks at him again. Hates that he knows he can tell because they’re friends.</p>
<p>“Really? Beg” he says a grin already on his face. Because fuck them all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>